Turner County, South Dakota
Turner County is a county located in the U.S. state of South Dakota. As of 2000, the population is 8,849. Its county seat is Parker6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,599 km² (617 sq mi). 1,598 km² (617 sq mi) of it is land and 2 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.10%) is water. Townships The county is divided into eighteen townships: Brothersfield, Centerville, Childstown, Daneville, Dolton, Germantown, Home, Hurley, Marion, Middleton, Monroe, Norway, Parker, Rosefield, Salem, Spring Valley, Swan Lake, Turner. Major Highways Adjacent Counties * Minnehaha County - northeast * Lincoln County - east * Clay County - southeast * Yankton County - southwest * Hutchinson County - west * McCook County - northwest Demographics .]] As of the census2 of 2000, there were 8,849 people, 3,510 households, and 2,478 families residing in the county. The population density was 6/km² (14/sq mi). There were 3,852 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (6/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.86% White, 0.15% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.12% from other races, and 0.43% from two or more races. 0.41% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,510 households out of which 31.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.90% were married couples living together, 5.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.40% were non-families. 26.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 6.20% from 18 to 24, 24.80% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 20.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 97.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.90 males. Historic Interest Turner County held the first county fair in South Dakota October 13-16, 1880. There are few records from that first fair but The New Era records show that the Turner County Agriculture Society was organized in March, 1880. The society was formed with the express purpose of showing the success and agricultural achievements of the newly settled country. The first fair was held on the Devereaux property which north on the corner north of the road which leads to Rosehill Cemetery at Parker There a race track and ball diamond were constructed as well as a bridge which connected the end of Second Street across the river to the fair grounds. More information can be found at the Turner County Fair's site http://www.turnercountyfair.com which also includes a history of the Turner County school houses. Cities and towns *Centerville *Chancellor *Davis *Dolton *Hooker *Hurley *Marion *Monroe *Parker *Viborg Category:Counties of South Dakota Category:Turner County, South Dakota